


L'amitié Ça Craint

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Kageyama aime Sachiro, mais Sachiro est son ami, et il ne veut pas ternir leur amitié avec ses sentiments. Jusqu'au jour où, peut-être, la vie lui donnera l'occasion de surmonter sa peur de la confession. Ou pas. Sachiro mérite vraiment un Oscar.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Hirugami Sachirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	L'amitié Ça Craint

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One-Shot est un pari lancé avec Somnis pendant nos vacances à Caen. Le but était de mélanger tout un tas de nom dans un bol, et de piocher au hasard pour voir qui ferait un parfait partenaire pour notre Tobio national XD
> 
> J'ai pioché Sachiro Hirugami, et cela a donné cette petite histoire complètement craquée.
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ○□○

Kageyama rendit un regard empli d'incompréhension à son ami. Cela faisait un moment désormais, qu'ils se connaissaient (entre leur première rencontre lors des Nationales au lycée, et le fait que le frère aîné de Sachiro était le capitaine de Kageyama, ils avaient amplement eu le temps d'apprendre à s'apprécier) et le jeune homme avait prit l'habitude d'écouter d'une oreille distraite les complaintes de Sachiro. Cependant, il n'avait encore jamais osé s'intéresser de prêt ou de loin à ses problèmes de familles. Des soucis pour le moins superficiels qui causaient chez Kageyama de terribles somnolences qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher au frère de son coéquipier. Mais il en fallait beaucoup pour dévier Sachiro de son besoin de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Son besoin de parler à un être vivant de ses petits soucis, même inattentif, lui faisait du bien. Dire à voix hautes ses pensées et ses envies de meurtres apaisaient son cerveau. Sachiro avait besoin de ça pour rester calme en toute autre circonstance, et son métier de vétérinaire - bien qu'il soit un grand passionné - n'était pas de tout repos. Cependant, eh bien, il y avait aussi des choses que Kageyama ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre.

\- Hein?

\- J'ai besoin d'un petit copain pour faire rager ma soeur. Elle et son copain c'est...

Sachiro tira la langue en prenant un air dégoûté et fit semblant de se faire vomir.

\- Répugnant à en mourir, traduisit alors Kageyama qui avait apprit ce que cela voulait dire en côtoyant son aîné Sugawara. Mais... c'est quoi le rapport? se hasarda-t-il à demander.

\- Eh bien je veux lui montrer à quel point ils sont... (Sachiro frissonna) urgh... en reproduisant leur comportement abject avec un partenaire potentiel. Mais pas n'importe qui, elle sait que je suis gay, et si je ramène une fille, elle va tout de suite griller que je me fous de sa gueule. Donc j'ai besoin d'un petit copain.

Euh... ok?

\- Tu veux que je t'en trouve un? questionna Kageyama en penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais tu sais... je ne garantis pas le résultat...

\- Nan, nan. Toi. C'est toi que je veux, affirma Sachiro en pointant un doigt impérieux sur Kageyama. T'es le seul ami qui ne me juge pas, donc c'est à toi de jouer le rôle. D'autant plus que contrairement à Hoshiumi, t'es totalement mon genre, donc je n'aurai clairement pas besoin de me forcer pour jouer le mec énamouré.

Kageyama rougit à cette mension. Lui? Son genre?

\- Mais...

\- Pitié, ne me refuse pas ça, implora Sachiro en s'emparant de sa main pour l'inciter à accepter. Je suis désespéré, je n'en peux vraiment plus, et, pire, mes parents les laisse faire. À force je vais craquer. En plus, la mégère se moque de moi car je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un amoureux dans le collimateur. J'ai vraiment envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, alors s'il te plaît, je te supplie à genoux, accepte.

Kageyama ne sut que dire face à de telles supplications. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se posèrent sur la main qui couvrait la sienne, et ses joues se firent plus brûlantes encore.

\- Je... laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il retira sa main brûlante de la poigne de Sachiro et la cacha sous la table pour que son ami ne puisse le voir trembler.

\- Je ne suis pas bon pour faire semblant, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Sachiro sembla déçu et se renfonça dans son siège.

\- Oh. Je vois. Je comprends...

Non. Il ne comprenait pas. Mais ça, Kageyama n'osa pas lui dire. Et en voyant son air sincèrement déçu, se dit que... peut-être... pouvait-il faire un écart à ses convictions?

\- ... ok. Je veux bien essayer.

Il le dit du bout des lèvres, mal-à-l'aise, mais le sourire ravi et empli d'excitation de Sachiro balaya légèrement son angoisse montante.

\- T'es le meilleur! s'exclama celui-ci en rapprochant sa chaise de la table.

 _Non,_ pensa-t-il sans parvenir à s'empêcher de désespérer mentalement de sa décision.

\- Quel est le plan? demanda-t-il pour que Sachiro ne s'exerce pas à le complimenter toute la soirée.

Chose dont le jeune homme était bien capable, et qui pouvait s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que Kageyama n'en puisse plus.

\- Oh c'est simple, affirma alors Sachiro avant de lui décrire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

_Quelques jours plus_ _tard_ _._

Sachiro l'avait invité chez lui pour faire officiellement les présentations auprès des membres de sa familles. Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils s'entraînaient à jouer au couple parfait pour se préparer à ce moment. Au début, Kageyama s'était sentit terriblement mal-à-l'aise et n'osait pas vraiment toucher Sachiro. Le fait qu'il soit un homme n'avait aucune sorte d'influence sur son état émotionnel si compliqué. Non. Kageyama n'était juste pas habitué à offrir une affection sans borne à quelqu'un. Il avait d'autant plus de mal, que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Sachiro. Le jeune homme n'avait aucun complexe, hésitait très peu souvent, et Kageyama dut apprendre à faire un premier pas vers son ami à défaut de ne pas lui dire clairement qu'il trouvait cette situation très... mauvaise pour leur relation de base. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que malgré sa gêne apparente, certains gestes, tels que les enlacements et les baisers les plus chastes se firent plus naturels. Kageyama n'hésitait désormais que quelques secondes avant de prendre la mains de Sachiro dans la sienne, ou de l'attirer à lui en le prenant par les hanches. Cependant, il devait également avouer que c'était Sachiro qui faisait la majorité du travail. Et bientôt, alors que le plan se déroulait sans accroche et que les membres de la famille de Sachiro - Fukuro y compris - se mettaient à comprendre que leur relation était plus que "sérieuse", Kageyama se mit à regretter que Sachiro n'aille pas plus loins dans ses caresses ou dans ses baisers. Oh, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés pour s'entraîner, mais il regrettait très régulièrement - peut-être trop régulièrement - que cela ne dure pas plus longtemps.

Kageyama appréciait un peu trop cette nouvelle situation. Sachiro était attentif, le questionnait régulièrement sur son état émotionnel, et alors que pendant un moment rhétorique où Sachiro lui demandait ouvertement s'il appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait, il se surprit à répondre avec honnêteté que... oui, il appréciait. Et que... oui, il n'était pas contre davantage de gestes affectifs de ce genre.

Point positif, le plan de Sachiro fonctionnait à merveille. Sa sœur, dont le petit copain était absent, ne cessa pas de leur lancer des piques de toute la soirée. Les voir aussi fusionnels la rendait jalouse. Et elle supportait encore moins de voir son petit frère bécoter ouvertement Kageyama.

\- Ok, vous êtes adorable, finit-elle par dire quand Sachiro lui adressa un fuck très mature. Mais faites au moins l'effort de vous prendre une chambre, sérieux.

Les joues de Kageyama devinrent écarlate aux propos de Shouko, et un frisson d'anticipation cavala le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le creux de ses reins s'échauffa et un nœud noua sa gorge. Il eut du mal à déglutir sa salive.

Bien entendu, Sachiro sauta sur l'occasion.

Il caressa amoureusement les fesses de Kageyama et vint planter un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge, juste au dessus de son poul affolé.

\- Mais quelle bonne idée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses mon cœur? Ça te dis un tour dans ma chambre? Qu'on puisse s'y donner à cœur joie?

Kageyama crut s'étouffer avec sa salive à cette proposition, et voulu se cacher loin de tout les regards posés sur lui. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté d'être le centre de l'attention, et il ne serait clairement pas contre l'idée d'aller se planquer quelque part. Cependant il n'était pas sûr - non plus - de vouloir se rendre dans la chambre de Sachiro.

Néanmoins, et malgré le tourbillon infernal de ses pensées, il s'obligea à répondre à la positive pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de son ami.

Ni une ni deux, Sachiro lança un regard narquois à sa soeur, et d'une main, aida Kageyama à se relever du canapé dans lesquels ils étaient alors fourrés. Intérieurement, Kageyama lui fut reconnaissant de son aide. Tout seul, il n'aurait probablement pas pu se redresser sans trembler littéralement comme une feuille. Bien entendu, Sachiro s'empressa de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, lançant à sa soeurs des paroles qui décrivaient en long et en large tout ce qu'ils - il citait - allaient pouvoir faire sur son lit.

Kageyama se vit à peine passer le pas de la porte de la chambre de Sachiro, et l'entendit tout juste remonter la poignée pour les garder seuls dans la pièce.

\- Whoah, rit Sachiro. La tête qu'elle a tiré, c'était épique!

Puis il sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kageyama et son sourire retomba comme un soufflé.

\- Euh... tout va bien?

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, plus rouge que jamais, Kageyama garda le silence, trop honteux pour ne serait-ce que répondre par oui ou par non. Et non. Rien n'allait. Son bassin était brûlant, son corps était en sueur, et... pire... il avait une trique d'enfer.

\- Kageyama? s'inquiéta Sachiro en s'accroupissant face à lui pour capter son regard. Tout va bien?

\- .... non, murmura Kageyama sans oser le regarder en face, ses rougeurs ne faisant que gagner en intensité à mesure que sa gêne grimpait d'une octave.

\- Kageyama, si tu ne me dis pas quel est le problème, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider.

Comment le pouvait-il?! Il n'avait jamais connu situation plus gênante!

Il tenta de faire retomber son érection en pensant à d'autres choses qu'à la voix de Sachiro ou à son odeur musqué qui lui donnait le tournis, mais cela lui fut impossible puisque monsieur se trouvait juste en face de lui et qu'il ne semblait pas déterminé à bouger de sa position. Aussi, il déglutit difficilement, et inspira un grand coup pour se redonner une contenance. Mauvais choix. L'odeur de Sachiro déjà bien présente se fit plus persistante encore, et son érection s'aggrava quand il se rappela que non seulement il était normal que cela empire puisqu'il était dans la chambre de son ami, et que son odeur y était, par conséquent, omniprésente, mais surtout, quand il se rappela que c'était la chambre de Sachiro tout court.

\- Kageyama?

\- ... je bande, finit-il par avouer au bout de quelques secondes.

Prenant sa réponse pour une simple blague, Sachiro éclata de rire.

\- Kageyama, ma sœur n'est pas dans la pièce, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant de...

Agacé par son idiotie, Kageyama prit la main de Sachiro et la posa directement contre son entre-jambe pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que Sachiro parvint à dire quelque seconde plus tard.

Puis enfin, Kageyama ne fut plus le seul à se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Il écarta la main de Sachiro comme si celle-ci était plus brûlante que du fer chauffé à blanc.

\- Je veux bien croire que tu voulais faire rager ta soeur, mais franchement, t'es allé trop loin dans tes paroles.

Sachiro pinça des lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- J'aurai préféré que tu te retiennes de parler trop crûment, le coupa Kageyama sans pouvoir contenir son agacement. T'es allé trop loin.

Quelque peu désolé et déboussolé par la tournure des événements, Sachira se gratta la joue sans savoir quoi dire si ce n'est reconnaître ses tords.

\- Ah... euh... ouais... je suis peut-être allé un peu loin.

\- Un peu? releva Kageyama en se remémorant la manière dont il avait caressé, ou plutôt, malaxé ses fesses.

\- Ok. Beaucoup, finit par se reprendre son ami. Mais je t'avais prévenu que je risquais d'être plus tactile qu'à l'entraînement...

\- Je sais. Mais l'entendre et le vivre sont deux choses complètement différentes.

Certes... mais...

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dis non plus que...

Sa voix descendit d'une octave, se faisant plus faible qu'un murmure. De ce fait, Kageyama n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, et s'irrita davantage.

\- Que quoi?

Sachiro lui adressa un regard désolé, et s'assit plus franchement sur le parquet, relativement mal à l'aise.

\- Que les hommes te faisaient de l'effet? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

\- Les hommes ne me font aucun effet! réagit vivement Kageyama dont l'orgueil blessé brûlait la gorge.

Malgré tout, il sut à l'instant précis où il affirma cela qu'il n'était pas très honnête envers son ami. Mais c'était tellement humiliant qu'il ne put faire autrement que de tout nier en bloc. Il détestait cette situation. Il aurait bien voulu dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais fantasmé sur qui que ce soit, mais ceci n'aurait été qu'un mensonge de plus, et il ne souhaitait pas en rajouter.

\- Ok, ok, tenta d'apaiser Sachiro. Tu n'es pas attiré par les hommes. Ton corps a juste réagit à des caresses et des paroles trop poussées, c'est tout.

 _S'il n'y avait que ça_ , se désespéra mentalement Kageyama en faisant de son mieux pour éviter son regard.

\- Je vais rentrer, fit-il en comprenant qu'il avait atteint sa limite.

Il se releva avec peine, mais Sachiro le retint vivement par la manche.

\- Quoi? Non! Pourquoi?

Kageyama n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, ou pour expliquer sans s'énerver pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester. Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire? Lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas que son physique qui déconnait, mais que son pauvre cœur s'était également entiché de Sachiro? Son ami avait beau être gay, il ne souhaitait pas entacher leur amitié avec son attirance pour lui, et ce même s'il était le genre d'homme avec lequel Sachiro avait l'habitude de sortir.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien.

Ce n'était pas juste une excuse. Il se sentait nauséeux, faible, et ces sensations couplées à son malaise ne l'aidaient pas à y voir plus clair. Entre autre, il ressentait le besoin viscéral de s'éloigner de Sachiro avant de franchir la ligne rouge. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela se passe ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas se donner une occasion de la faire à l'envers. Il avait déjà franchit une certaine limite, et très franchement, il n'était pas pressé dans faire davantage.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais rester ici, insista Sachiro en le tirant vers son lit.

Kageyama freina du pied avant de frôler les couvertures et chercha à dégager sa manche de la poigne de Sachiro. Certes, il était touché du geste - et surtout du fait que Sachiro s'inquiète suffisamment pour lui au point qu'il ne souhaite pas le laisser partir - mais il ne tenait vraiment pas à rester ici, dans un lieu où il risquait de craquer bêtement et de montrer ses vrais sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Non, c'est bon j'te dis, je vais rentrer.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, insista Sachiro en le regardant avec sérieux. Si tu souhaites vraiment rentrer, alors fais le, mais après que tu te sois reposé. Je m'en voudrais que tu fasses un malaise en route. D'autant plus que je sens que tu ne voudras pas que je te raccompagne.

\- Sachiro...

\- Quoi? Ne me dis surtout pas que j'ai tord. Je commence à te connaître.

\- Tu veux juste que je reste ici pour faire croire à ta soeur que nous avons couché ensemble.

\- Y a un peu de ça, c'est vrai, reconnu immédiatement Sachiro. Mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, alors...

Il resserra sa prise sur Kageyama, et d'un geste, l'attira brutalement sur son lit.

\- Sachiro! s'indigna Kageyama, les joues écarlates.

\- Oh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et accepte mon hospitalité.

Il se laissa retomber sur les couvertures, aux côtés d'un Kageyama excédé.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles pas rester parce que tu crains que mes mains ne se fasses plus baladeuses que tout à l'heure? finit par plaisanter son ami en levant deux sourcils amusés. N'aie aucune crainte, je les garderai dans mes poches.

Kageyama fut tenté de dire qu'il n'était pas obligé, mais retint sa bouche et se laissa finalement aller sur le matelas, non sans faire la moue.

\- Ton érection est retombée?

Le regard de Kageyama se fit fuyant tandis que ses joues viraient de nouveau à l'écarlate.

\- ... Oui.

\- Cool.

La constatation arracha à Kageyama une grimace. Le jeune homme ne sut s'il devait se sentir blessé ou soulagé que son ami trouve cela "cool". Il n'aimait pas vraiment de pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il voulait plus que la simple affection de Sachiro, sans pour autant désirer un franchissement clair de la ligne des corps ou des sentiments. Il avait déjà été dingue d'accepter la demande de Sachiro, et n'était pas assez fou pour outrepasser ses propres limites sur un plan outre que celui du volley ball, et qui ne requérait pas de faire entrer son intimité dans l'équation. Il faisait déjà un effort incroyable dans le simple fait de ne pas laisser éclater ses désirs, alors... moui, il parvenait même à s'embrouiller avec ses propres pensées sur le sujet, et il ne souhaitait clairement pas impliqué Sachiro dans son dilemme.

_Tu sais que le meilleur truc à faire, pour le coup, c'est de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, nan?_

Tsukishima ne l'aidait pas. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il repensait à cette phrase maintenant. Ça lui apprendrait à discuter de sujets sensibles avec cet enfoiré. À croire qu'il n'était pas toujours de bons conseils. Puis Kageyama commença à se demander s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'offrir des conseils recevables... devait-il préciser que, de base, il n'aimait pas spécialement ce type non plus?

 _Vois ça comme un match amical,_ avait finalement dit Tsukishima quand Kageyama lui avait rendu un regard peu convaincu. _Si tu_ _gagnes_ _, tu seras largement satisfait, tu pourras célébrer cette victoire fièrement. Si tu perds - par contre - tu pourras faire comme s'il ne_ _s'était_ _rien passé de_ _particulier_ _. Ce_ _n'est_ _pas comme si_ _l'enjeu_ _était_ _si important_ _que_ _ça. C'est ton ami, il ne t'en voudra pas de ressentir_ _des_ _sentiments_ _pour_ _lui._ _D'autant_ _plus qu'il est gay, non? Assurément, il ne te jugera_ _pas_ _. Alors tu devrais foncer._

Devait-il préciser que Tsukishima pouvait parfois être sans cœur? Balancer de telles affirmations sans la moindre hésitation devrait être interdit par la loi. Néanmoins... cela n'empêchait pas ces conseils de tourner en boucle dans sa tête comme une litanie qu'il devait impérativement écouter et entendre. Ça marinait dans son cerveau depuis des semaines, et très franchement, il était très tenté de tester l'approche de Tsukishima. Dusait-il le regretter plus tard. Mais il allait quand même éviter d'être trop direct.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers un Sachiro des plus détendu. Celui-ci souriait bêtement tout en repensant probablement à la tronche que sa soeur avait tiré quand il avait ramené Kageyama au domicile familial. Honnêtement, les expressions faciales de son ami étaient tellement facile à comprendre que même Tobio - qui n'était pas très doué pour comprendre les autres - parvenait à déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées. Ce qui rendait la suite des choses d'autant plus délicate. Sachiro ne pourrait pas lui cacher sa première émotion.

L'anxiété revint en force tandis qu'il s'exerçait à prendre son courage à deux mains. Le coeur battant, il s'encouragea mentalement à délier sa langue, psychologiquement non préparé à ses prochaines paroles. Puis, d'une main posée sur son abdomen pour calmer son angoisse, se lança.

\- Dis...

\- Hm?

\- Si à tout hasard je venais vraiment à vouloir sortir avec toi... comment tu réagirais?

Son front devint brûlant. Ça y est, c'était dit. Il avait finalement posé sa question. Kageyama détourna les yeux de son ami avant de voir sa réaction. La peur lui rongeait l'estomac. Rien ne garantissait qu'il accepte positivement l'idée. En tout cas, aux yeux de Kageyama, cela lui paraissait durement improbable.

\- Je dirais pas non.

Haha. Oui, nan. Forcément qu'il dirait non... ils étaient juste ami après to...

Minute.

Que venait-il de dire?!

\- Pardon?

\- Pourquoi cet air indigné? questionna Sachiro dont le visage exprimait une réelle surprise quant à la réaction de Kageyama.

Son ami choisit d'ignorer son incrédulité.

\- Tu dirais oui? Pourquoi?

\- T'es mon genre de mec et on s'apprécie, pourquoi je dirai non?

\- On est ami!

\- Et? Être ami ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas tomber amoureux ni entretenir une relation sexuelle. Tu sais, à l'origine, mes parents étaient juste ami avant de finir ensemble. Ok, ça doit faire bizarre au début, mais au moins connaissaient-ils déjà les défauts de chacun avant de se mettre en couple. Ça leur a évité beaucoup de disputes inutiles, tu sais. Ah, mais encore une fois, je m'égare. Tout cela pour dire que, nan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirai non à une mise en couple avec toi. Pourquoi? Toi, tu dirais non?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimes pas?

\- Non, c'est pas pour ça.

\- Alors quoi? Je ne suis pas à ton goût? Je ne te plait pas?

\- Mais non enfin! Je veux dire... si! Tu me plaît mais... là n'est pas la question!

Réponse qui ne sembla pas déplaire à Sachiro qui enchaîna tout aussi vite:

\- Attends attends, je te plaît? Sérieux?

\- Ou... Nan!

\- Faut savoir. C'est oui ou non?

Le ton se fit taquin. Joueur. Sachiro se moquait ouvertement de lui, et Kageyama ne sut plus quoi dire pour défendre son point de vue. Aussi, il se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos. Il n'appréciait guère quand Sachiro lui jouait des tours pareils. Il était certain que cet idiot savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, mais qu'il faisait juste semblant de ne pas comprendre pour mieux l'embarrasser.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je saches où tu veux en venir si tu n'es pas plus honnête? rit Sachiro en posant une main sur son épaule pour le tourner de nouveau vers lui. Tu es amoureux de moi, c'est ça?

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et Kageyama put y lire un sérieux bien plus profond que la voix de Sachiro ne laissait percevoir. Il avait touché juste, et Kageyama crut déceler une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait, mais cela suffit à le rendre anxieux. Il voulut ravaler sa vérité et continuer à nier, mais Sachiro le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Dis-moi la vérité.

Trop perspicace. Son ami était beaucoup trop perspicace.

Il détourna les yeux.

\- Oui. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Kageyama eut l'impression que son rythme cardiaque allait battre son propre record de battement par minute. Le temps parut se suspendre tandis qu'il attendait d'entendre la réaction de Sachiro. Cela lui parut être une éternité. Puis quand, enfin, Sachiro posa une main délicate sur sa tête pour lui tapoter gentiment le crâne, il posa un regard surprit sur lui, et put contempler le sourire fier de son ami.

\- Alors? C'était compliqué?

Le chacal.

Kageyama enleva cette main intrusive de sa tête.

\- Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais te sauter dans les bras pour te supplier de m'aimer en retour. Et puis on est ami, on ne peut pas sortir ensemble.

\- Ah mon dieu, ce que t'es borné, fit Sachiro en levant les yeux au ciel. Les amis peuvent très bien devenir amants, tu sais.

\- Peut-être, mais si ça finit mal, leur amitié peut en pâtir, et je refuse que ça nous arrive.

\- Vu comme ça, t'auras jamais de copain.

Pour toute réponse, Kageyama lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tronche.

\- Hé! s'indigna Sachiro. Et moi qui m'inquiétait pour toi! C'est pas sympas!

Il se rallongea sur le lit, feignant d'être mort, puis ajouta avec plus de sérieux:

\- Sûr qu'avec cette pensée en tête, tu ne te perdras jamais d'amis, mais tu sais, quand une opportunité est à prendre, vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances inimaginables de son côté pour obtenir ce qu'on veut. Donc...

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de Kageyama.

\- Je ne vais faire cette proposition qu'une fois, fit-il en levant l'index. À toi de l'accepter ou non, mais je ne la ferai qu'une seule et unique fois.

\- Quelle proposition?

Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres de Sachiro.

\- Quelle proposition? insista Kageyama quand Sachiro leva deux sourcils narquois.

Puis la hache tomba.

\- Deviens mon petit ami et je ne dirai à personne à quel point tu peux être flippé à l'idée que je brise notre amitié pour une simple histoire de coeur. Ni à quel point tu es adorable quand tu te mets en col... Aïeuh! hurla Sachiro quand Kageyama lui pinça le bras. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

\- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité.

\- Mais c'est la réalité, répliqua Sachiro en se frottant le bras.

\- Tu me fais du chantage.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te déplaise. Ça reste affectif.

\- C'est agaçant.

\- Mais tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves. Tu fais toujours cette moue adorable là... ouais, celle-là, confirma Sachiro de son large sourire quand Kageyama plissa du nez, mécontent. Je la trouve, tout simplement, a-do-rable.

\- Je commence à te haïr.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est.

\- Eh bien, puisque la ligne entre la haine et l'amour est très mince, je suppose que cela veut dire que plus tu me haïras, plus tu m'aimeras?

Kageyama ne sut d'où lui venait une telle logique. Pour lui, la haine et l'amour n'étaient pas du tout compatible.

\- Ta logique est tordue.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, tu m'aimes toujours, donc ma théorie n'est pas si mauvaise.

\- Mouais.

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais il n'allait pas s'exercer à le lancer sur le sujet.

\- Et donc? Ma proposition? demanda tout de même Sachiro pour revenir sur la discussion de base. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Sachiro ne se laissa pas décourager.

\- Honnêtement, ma famille pense déjà qu'on est en couple. De plus, ça fait des jours qu'on s'entraîne à jouer au petit couple cucul à en crever. On a les mêmes goût, plus ou moins les mêmes passions, on s'entend bien, notre relation est très naturelle, et on se plaît, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne tenterait pas le coup. D'autant plus que cela te permettrait de t'épanouir un peu. Alors... deal?

Arg. Pourquoi fallait-il que la tentation soit si attirante?

\- ... Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

\- Ok. Comme tu préfères.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

\- J'accepte.

Sachiro leva son nez de son bol de ramen, des pâtes plein la bouche, et certaines tombant sans élégance sur son menton.

\- Hm? fit-il, incapable de parler clairement.

\- Ta proposition. Je l'accepte. Je veux bien que tu deviennes mon petit ami.

Pour toute réponse, Sachiro leva un pouce vers lui, avant d'avaler d'une goulée ce qu'il avait enfourné dans sa bouche.

\- Je savais que t'allais finir par dire oui, mon cœur.

Puis il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà où s'achève mon petit aparté XD
> 
> Je suis sûre d'être OOC mais OSEF! Sachiro est... je le connaissais pas assez 🤣🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Mais bon. J'ai fais de mon mieux ○□○
> 
> A plus tard mes bibis! OwO


End file.
